Category talk:Polytheists
I wonder about subdividing this: We've got enough for worshippers of the Olympians, the Detinan pantheon, and perhaps a few others. There'd still be some orphans like Reatur, the only Minervan who ever made any mention of the Minervan gods. The problem is, in very many of HT's fantasy stories especially, the various cults are not clearly defined. Also, the nature of polytheism is non-exclusivity: If you're a worshipper of the Olympians, you'll worship the Æsir if the situation calls for it--unless you're a henotheist instead of a polytheist, which is probably a more accurate way of identifying many of these people, anyway. The fictional one, that is. I think I'll leave it be for now pending greater clarity on how to improve it. Turtle Fan 17:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think this 8-year-old idea makes sense. There are enough Greco-Roman polytheists, Detinan polytheists, Halogai polytheists, and a few others to make a split viable.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:53, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree.TR (talk) 00:12, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :::From what I gather, Every Inch a King, the Elabon Series, and The Scepter of Mercy have enough worshippers of specific fictional pantheons to justify similar subcats. Sadly, hardly any characters from these books have been cataloged. I have only read a part of Elabon, and none of the other two.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:26, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Germanic/Norse? It seems that a number of Odinists have recently been added, making Norse polytheism a viable subcat. Arminius and his tribesmen say "by Wotan!" occasionally in GMBML, and some of the Chicks stories are based on the Nibelunglied and feature direct appearances by members of the pantheon. And we also have Erich Ludendorff.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:35, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :The recent addition of Inca Polytheists argues for a Norse analog. The Inca stuff is pretty much confined to "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" while a number of Laura Frankos stories revolving around the Norse gods have been recently added.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:31, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::You literally just created the Inca ones. YOU. ::Jonathan, have you noticed your efforts to build precedence always blow up in your face? TR (talk) 21:37, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Scroll down a the recent changes a little further and see who actually started building the Inca pantheon Polytheists bit.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:43, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::You. You're the only person creating or editing characters from TPP. You created the category. The history on each article is clear. TR (talk) 21:50, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::Look closer in the RC for reference to an incomplete category-add.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:54, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I'm looking and finding ONCE AGAIN IT'S JUST YOU. TR (talk) 22:04, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Maybe he's on the verge of admitting to being Matthew Babe Stevenson, as we've suspected? :::::::I've often wondered if Jonathan was even aware of the Recent Changes. Since he's joined us I've had to set it to 500 edits per page, and still often have to check twice a day to avoid falling hopelessly behind, thanks to his self-imposed busywork. That's one of the reasons I'm always advocating banning him. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:15, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :Go through the RC really carefully, and you'll find "Inca pantheon Polytheists" added by TR. I thought that was strange, but took it as an indicator, so I fixed it to Inca Polytheists and created the category. I suppose it is a good category, because the story conflict of TPP revolves around a debate as to whether Inca Polytheism is a civilised religion.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:53, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::What I see is TR changed the Waskar article from "|religion= Inca pantheon" to "|religion= ". That is not strange but an error. Jonathan then changed it to "|religion= pantheon" and took this as license to create the "Inca pantheon" along with changing three other character articles to the same. Those other three TR had not changed. Jonathan says "I thought that was strange, but took it as an indicator ..." No, it didn't indicate anything but an error. Since you found it strange, you should have raised it as a question in the Talk Page as to TR's intention rather than use it as an excuse to go bonkers with category creation that you had previously been chastised for. ML4E (talk) 17:43, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :No, Jonathan, I didn't. I know what I did and didn't do yesterday, and I did not create anything do to with Incas. Provide the link, don't just say "see recent changes." TR (talk) 17:07, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :Well, shit, I guess I have some crow to eat. When I created the Polytheists template, I did create it so we could add values for immediate categorization. I'd forgotten I'd done that. So I didn't change anything, I'd already built that in. ::As I said above, this is an error. You and others have, in the past, done the same, an intuitive but incorrect change. ML4E (talk) 17:43, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :So should change the template, or leave the new dubious categories stand? TR (talk) 02:44, April 9, 2019 (UTC) ::The template doesn't need changing. Just revert the article back to "|religion= Inca pantheon". I don't think the sub-cat is needed. ML4E (talk) 17:43, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :::I agree with ML4E. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:18, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Norse revisited Since the above discussions, it looks like there have been additional newcomers to the hypothetical Norse Pol cat. We may want to consider it.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 22:20, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :Haven't you set yourself enough busywork already? Turtle Fan (talk) 07:48, December 4, 2019 (UTC)